The Abes Return
by Skeek622
Summary: This may be the only story of the Zanarkand Abes and their manager's return into Spira after a thousand years. Telling their stories as who they are and of their impending reunion. The OC's stats (HP, MP, ATK, etc.) and skills and abilities (Overdrive, Magic, Arts, Skills, etc.) will be listed at the bottom with bio's.


The Abes Return

Chapter 01

'Name' – Introduction to a new/story/side character's and locations that are to be introduced.

"Person Talking and Bvncuh Dymgeh" – Rather self-explanatory.

"**Aeon Talking" –** Self-explanatory.

"_Person Thoughts and M's hud kuehk du drehg eh Al Bhed" –_ Self-explanatory.

"_**Aeon Thoughts" – **_Self-explanatory

Al Bhed Alphabet - Y-A, P-B, L-C, T-D, A-E, V-F, K-G, R-H, E-I, Z-J, G-K, M-L, S-M, H-N, U-O, B-P, X-Q, N-R, C-S, D-T, I-U, J-V, F-W, Q-X, O-Y, W-Z.

***The Story Begins***

There was mass chaos raging throughout the city of 'Zanarkand' right after the 'Zanarkand Abes' golden boy 'Tidus Raynegale' goaled the winning shot for the World Cup finals match. The Abe's won 7-5 against the newest and advancing fast through the rankings the 'Al Bhed Psyches'. Throughout all of the chaos, the Zanarkand Abes minus Tidus had regrouped with their manager Yashiro Yoshinaka, a man that was a renowned blades master that had warred along his fellow men against the fiends to reach the valuable resources on land.

The Abes had regrouped at the 'Central Plaza' behind the tower that was advertising the tenth year anniversary of Jecht Raynegale's death. The group was heading towards said tower in order to reach the airship that is stationed at the top, only for the tower to collapse due to an explosion of a fallen fuel tanker. The airship had glided due to its automatic safety system that prevents serious damages. With the airship gone for good, the Abes looked over to the bridge only to see their golden boy try to jump the distance from the collapsing half of the bridge to the stable half where a man in a red suit was waiting.

Tidus certainly wasn't going to make it because the bridge had dipped causing him to lose his balance as he jumped, he had managed to grab one of the support beams. The red figure had grabbed his arm and lifted him towards a huge, no gigantic fiend, if it could even be called that. The next thing that happened was a flash of light that blinded the world and the worse case of tunnel vision in their life showed that two other groups of three people had held onto each other before they passed out. Thus leading to the separation of the Zanarkand Abes.

***Re-Awakening***

"Kuh! Ughh! What the hell just happened!?" A young male said "You awake now huh Kyo?" a female voice behind him said. "Ayame! Thank god that you're here! What about the others?" Kyo had asked his teammate. "Yashiro's here with us, but I think that the others were separated after that …THING showed up!" Ayame exclaimed, _"Heh, that's Ayame Tenchi for you! Excitable by nature but damn does she packs a hell of a punch, that's why she is on the RD (Right Defense) in matches. Though I myself, am the GL (Goalie). My name it Kyoshiro Takeda if you didn't know that." _Kyo had thought.

"Where is Yoshi anyway?" Kyo had to ask using the pet name. "Right behind you." A calm reserved voice spoke from behind him. "AAHHhh! Don't do that Yoshi!" Kyo had frantically said. "Hahaha. Calm down Kyo. I was just scouting the area. It seems that we are in a forest that is loaded with fiends of all kinds." Yashiro had stated with the utmost joy. "And your happy why?" Ayame had asked in fear that they are surrounded. Because now you have no choice but to learn how to use a blade!" Yashiro stated excitably.

"Ugh! Why did our manager have to be a blade maniac?" Kyo had thought out loud. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" the look he got from Yashiro clearly stated that his training was going to be all out sparring. _"Ugh! Yashiro Yoshinaka, a veteran of the overseas expansions against the fiends to take control of the land and resources , a master of the bladed weapons and all around collector and fanatic on the history of all blades ancient and new. The manager of the Zanarkand Abes and tutor to weapons classes as well as being the only man alive that knows how to create a Masamune Blade."_ Kyo had thought. "Sadly I only have two of my swords on me, so only one of you will get to barrow a blade." Yashiro had stated. "That's okay! Besides, I'm more of a hand to hand type of gal'." Ayame had stated pumping her fist into the air. "Yeah, and there's that trick that you did to turn those fiends against each other." Kyo had added into Ayame's skills.

"Yeah, that's right. You never did explain how you pulled that off yet either, so no time than the present!" Yashiro had stated. "Well… its more like I was born with the ability, you see I… can, umm…" Ayame had started hesitating. "Out with it already!" Kyo had demanded impatiently. "OOhhh! Do I have to?!" she had asked to the skies, "Fine! I can talk to fiends and influence them to a certain degree. Though I've tried to get a 'Flan' to attack another flan, it doesn't happen if they are the same attribute!" Ayame had said as fast as she could hoping that she didn't have to explain again or into detail.

"Hnn. I have heard of people that were capable of such feats, but they were assumed to have died off during the war of Ivalice." Yashiro stated as a matter of fact. "Ivalice? You mean the land in the far east?" Ayame had asked. "Oh! I know a lot about that place, there are people that are of different races, Seeqs, Moogles, Vieras, Nu Mous, and bangaas. Oh! And the '~Ohh so sexy Grias and Aegyl~!" Kyo had quipped in rather reverently. "Would you stop going all out nerd on us! We need to train to fight our way through the fiends that live here to get out!" Ayame said with annoyance.

"Now, now Ayame. His knowledge of races is a good thing. We may come upon one of any of them, we wouldn't want to make any of them mad and want us dead." Yashiro had stated. "Yeah! Besides, you know those Al Bhed that we met at the matches? They had taught me their language, so if we meet any of them, we could try to make a peaceful negotiation. They had also showed me an awesome sword that fires like a gun. I'm going to try and make one that runs off of Mana so I could fight at a distance as well." Kyo had went off again, unforunantly his brilliant idea was tuned out after he trailed off course on the language.

"Okay team! Time for us to get some training experience in!" Yashiro had went off before charging into the forest, "Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Ayame had yelled before dragging Kyo with her to catch up with their manager. "GO THE OTHER WAYY!" Yashiro had screamed dashing past them into the opposite direction, "What the hell! Let's go!" Kyo had said before a thundering roar had shook the earth and made the trees groan under the pressure of the wind that followed. The two of them, looked back only to see a massive behemoth of a 'Ragging Goliath' that is basically a 12 meter tall 'Iron Giant' was heading straight for them.

"HOLY SHIT!" the two teammates yelled before dashing like a bat out of hell. The two of them caught up with Yashiro outside of the forest into a dead end of a cavern with the giant blocking the only escape route. With the three of them trapped like rats, the only options were to huddle in the corner and die or fight back and die with some pride. Though there wasn't much fighting but more dodging. Even though they avoided getting hit and landing strikes, those strikes weren't causing any damage. With the trio being exhausted, they were now leaning on the caverns wall.

The giant went in to deliver the final blow, only for his step to collapse the ground and send the three fighters into the abyss bellow. Their drop was at the very least 20 meters towards a pool of water that had taken the impact and saved their lives but rendered Yashiro and Ayame unconscious. Kyo on the other hand had managed to stay conscious long enough to see a fiend that appeared celestial in appearance approach them silently, as time seemed to slow down it was then that his world had blacked out and all senses went numb.

***Unknown Area***

On a small island in the middle of a river that had pyre-flies floating and drifting from the flow of the water there were three people, all males that were wearing a similar in design clothing to each other. These three had just awoken at the same time and noticed a large treasure chest that was leaning against a thick coconut tree. The three were unarmed and went to the sand bed of the island to search for land, however when they got to close the were splashed with water and sand and were attacked by a single 'Sahagin'. They had managed to fight it off bare-handed, but they knew that fiends attack in groups when they are lower leveled.

They were going to need some form of weapons in order to get off of the island, so they took the chance of opening the chest with some hope. Their hopes were answered with three types of weapons, one pair of hand guns with ten extra clips of hollow points and five boxes of ammo(50/1box), A Kusarigama and a a pair of brass knuckle trench knives. Now that they were armed they searched themselves for any thing they had on their bodies. They had found that each had two potions and had their cellphones on them and a total of 10,000 Gil.

"Hey Andre`! I remember that Yashiro had got us all cellphones with the GPS mapping and tracking system! That means that wherever we go we are making a map and capable of pinpointing the other synchronized systems!" one of the boys had said. "Shit! Reno's right Joseph! Who here knows how to connect with the others?! We have to send a message to the rest of the team, they would have forgotten about the system by now, we haven't needed to use one for three years now." Andre had said with hope of being reunited with the rest of the team.

"Okay! But does anyone here remember how to work the GPS?" Asked Andre`. This had silenced the area. "Oh well, we will find out how to after we get to safer grounds." Josepsh stated. _"Heh! These two are the closest that I have to brother's Andre` and Reno, both orphans like myself Reno the mechanical genius, strategist and the damn best RF (Right Forward). Then Andre` the luckiest son-of-a-bitch that could make a goal three quarters the distance of the field away from the goal and between six opponents and make the goal before end of the countdown as well as the LF (Left Forward). He's also a champion marksman. Then there's me, you average Joe, but I'm defiantly superb in bed just so you know. That and I'm the LD (Left Defense) as well as the fastest swimmer and apprentice blades master, meaning that I could craft and maintain my own weapons." _Joseph had thought.

"Okay, time to swim as fast as possible, head for the beach over there. Joseph, you are the only one with weapons that are effective in the water, while my kusarigama's blade can be used up close, its not enough. Andre`, you have to be the first to be on land, then you could pick them off and cover us. You can do that, right Regional Marksmanship Champion?" Reno had asked challengingly. Andre` being the hot-headed idiot he is, takes the challenge as a blow to his pride and dashes for the water and began swimming for the other side.

"Hey! Wait up! I have to cover you ass, come on Joe cover me!" Reno had yelled before diving into the river. "Ugh! They are so troublesome!" Joe had drawled in annoyance, "Oi! For a genius and a strategist you certainly don't know how to explain a plan!" Joe had yelled before diving after them. Swimming as he usually does, he had spotted Reno blocking off three Sahagins from getting to Andre`. As soon as he saw me, he began to retreat towards Andre`, now I was swimming faster than the Sahagins and I rammed my blades into one of them, one to the kidney and the other into the base of the skull and nape of the neck killing it instantly, the second had attempted to tackle Joe, only to have it ram it's head into the point of his blade. The final fiend had managed to strike Joe on his right shoulder, stunned from the hit, he wasn't prepared for a second strike at his left shoulder.

As the sahagin was going in for the final strike it was killed and there was a line of air pockets the aimed between the eyes. That's Andre`'s handiwork, killing a fiend with a head-shot a hundred yards away. Knowing that Andre` was on land, Joe began to swim as fast as he could with his injuries, and reached the shore in three minuets. Andre` had killed ten sahagins that were trailing Joe, all one bullet each. Reno was covering Andre`'s back from some rouge 'Machina Scouters', 'Machina Defenders', and three 'Machina Gunners', he had managed to disassemble them and had the required parts to assemble three separate 'Ma-cycles'.

"Damn man! How did you make those so quickly! Hell, it took me three months to put my first one together." Joe had exclaimed, "You forgot that I'm a master mechanic? I am the person that does the daily to yearly maintenance on our airship after all." Reno had responded then commanded "Now lets get the hell out of here and find a safe spot to rest, so that I can try and contact the others!" the trio then hoped onto the one ma-cycle that they wanted and rode down the road that they didn't know would lead them to the 'The Moonflow' 'Shoopuf' docking station.

***Temple at the Peak of a frozen Mountain***

Gale force winds with -50 degrees wind chills while up in the higher altitudes, a truly harsh place to live if you are living and have thin cloths. But that's not the case here because there are three people soaking up the heat of the hot-springs that was connected to a false floor panel of a temple. The hot-springs had two other known exits/entrances that only lead to the outside, which was currently gusting like a snow storm and were clearly not a viable means of an exit. So there lays three human figures enjoying a nice hot natural bath.

"Hey! Kishi! How long have we been laying in here!?" A burly male had said to a medium physique male, "We have only been in here for a half hour Saiga, so shut up and enjoy the hot bath before frostbiting blizzard that we are going to have to tuff out." Kishi had then thought _"Sakaki Cronos a man that believes in strength and loyalty, though that doesn't mean that he's never had an intelligent thought before, just not as many as I have had. He is also the back up for RF Then there's the unknown, mysterious and silent Saiga Hatten. Hell the only reason that we even know his name Is because it had to be written on the team roster as the LD (Left Defense) official games. Then there's me Kishikami Noubuda, the backup for any injured or ill member of the team. I'm well rounded on the playing field and I'm a rather famous musician, though nobody knows my name, hell! I even named my first song 'What's My Name', I was even my own manager, setting up concerts after a blitz tournament is not an easy task. Yashiro has my respect for all the hard work he has put into our schedules.__"_ A newly introduced Kishi had said. "…" the third figure had remained silent. "Heh, still as silent as ever huh? Saiga." Sakaki had asked rhetorically. "Its time." Kishi had said with conviction.

The group had then put their clothes back on and headed up towards the temple. On the way up, Saiga had stopped while being ahead of the group and turned towards the wall to his left. Sakaki and Natsu were confused as to why their silent friend had stopped and stared at the wall, only for him to walk towards and through it. The two not wanting to be left behind had followed through to find five treasure chests in a neat row.

Saiga was the first to approach a chest that had six motifs four of a staff in the colors of white, black, green and one multicolored, two in a sword shape, one red rapier and a blue saber and a book motif. Once it had been opened it had presented eight sets of robes all identical in form but six with the colors like the staffs. There were six different hats, a tan seer hat, a green beret, a white hood, a black mage hat, a red mage with a feather and a blue fedora. But the sixth was an odd one that appeared to be a royal black with golden linings and silver buttons. Saiga had decided to where the Green set of armor because it was thick and would be the most resistant to the cold windy weather.

Sakaki had opened the chest had a gloved fist symbol and was presented a three sets of clothes that work well in hot and cold weathers, one was a long sleeved shirt with loose pants that were the exact same color of white with purple intricate markings and symbols that seemed to link together and a pair of green kenpo shoes and a Battle Bamboo staff. The second set was a gray shirt with its sleeves ripped of in a way that made it seem wild with a brown leather hide pants that had holes and strips of leather missing, clearly meant for greater mobility, speed and obviously meant for the warmer climates, this also included a black leather hooded jacket with loose sleeves and a pair of thick leather studded combat boots and a pair on tonfa. The third set of clothes were clearly meant for neutral settings as they were a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans and black running shoes with a pair of studded black leather fighter's gloves with Sanjeigun. He had chosen the first set.

Kishi had opened the chest that had the motif of a music note. Inside he found three sets of clothes, an iron hatchet with a metal Indian flute for the handle with a set of Martin fur shirt and leather hide pants with tribal marks. A microphone with a dagger coming out of the end and a Black Iron Bass Guitar with a set of black clothes, A sleeveless black shirt tucked into black formfitting pants with a silver chain hanging on both sides acting as a holder for the mic and a black trench coat with silver designs, buttons and zippers with a pair of black punk boots with silver studs. The third and final set was similar to the second, but it had a kriss like blade and was mainly red with gold and had armored gold gauntlets, armlets, shin guards and chain links on the underside of the trench coat. The Black out fit was chosen because it had less metals to conduct the elements and was by far the best choice.

With the team in their new gear, they turn their attention to the last two chests. They went to the chest to the far left and opened it to find 100K Gil and a video sphere with a very familiar necklace that belonged to a prominent figure to the Zanarkand Abes.

***With Tidus***

"Whew! Thanks for the help there. Let's go before another one appears." Tidus said to the obviously only female of the group. Though as soon as she was going to speak, one of the granite columns that was holding up the un-collapsed section of the second floor fell. This had caused Tidus and the girl to fall through the now collapsing floor into a dark abyss.

The group up top was in chaos until their second in command stated "Rikku! Lusa uh! Fa ryja du cyja rah pavuna Brother yht Cid gemm uc! Oui dfu, kiynt dha ahdnyhla. E's kuehk eh, cad ib dha aclyba nuba." this was said before the group began to prepare for the decent.

During the beginning of the groups chaos, Tidus had noticed that the girl was bleeding and unconscious during their decent. Noticing that they were going to meet shallow water, he had reached for the girl and pulled her in front of himself in order to protect her from the impact. Now holding her tightly to his chest, he gave a little prayer that he'd live and the girl would come out of it unharmed.

Due to the velocity that he was going at, he had received a good enough impact to his back, enough to make it so he'd black-out without any pain. However, he didn't feel the cold and jagged stones of ice cold water, but instead a familiar ethereal embrace of comfort and warmth. But not before he saw the pyre-flies floating around them. "Mo...ther." was the last words he had said before slipping from consciousness.

~Chapter 01 End~

Character Bio: Things not mentioned.

Yashiro Yoshinaka: Blond hair styled into a mid-length ponytail. Dark green eyes with light sapphire slivers extending from the pupils. Wears a formfitting black turtleneck shirt under a light tanned trench coat and slightly baggy Arabian light tanned pants. Wears high grade hand made guards for his shins, thighs, forearms, and for his shoulders. Wears dark tanned leather combat boots.

Status: Lv. 43

HP – 18,634

MP – 999

ATK – 350

DFS – 236

SPD – 277

Equipment: Weapon – Ame no Murakumo – A sacred blade plucked from the tail of a great dragon, with a hilt carved from its bones.

Armor – Bone Plate – Strike Back

Accessory – Bracers – Death Strike (Drastically improves chances of Overkill)

Accessory – Angel's Ring – Revives KO.

Skills: Overdrive – Boshido Fang, Iaido – slash of a thousand blades, and Omnislash.

Flair: Wind Slash – Damages opponent from a distance with wind magic, Iai Blow – Deals half-damage and could KO opponent, Blade Bash – Causes weak amount of damage and will immobilise opponent, Shimmering Blade – Inflicts fire damage and cause confuse opponent, Hoarfrost Blade – Inflicts ice damage and cause slow, Skyfury Blade – Inflicts lightning damage and causes berserk, Lifethread Blade – Inflicts dark damage and causes doom, Unburden Soul – Restores the HP and heals status effects (KO's user).

Arts of War: First Aid – Heals user of all status effects and some HP, Rend Power – reduces the opponents attack and defense, Rend Magick – reduces the opponents magical attack and defense, Rend MP – Reduces the opponents MP by 1/4, Rend Speed – reduces the opponents speed, Mug Gil – Causes damage and pilfers some Gil, Provoke – Incites Berserk on opponent, Gauge – Detects loot and treasure on opponent.

Pugilism: Rush – Causes damage and can knock back, Wild Swing – Damages surrounding opponents, Beat Down – Doubles damage but with half accuracy, Blitz – Half damage with double accuracy, Air Render – Ranged attack, Aurablast – Ranged area damage, Air Blast – Wind damage in a T form in front of user, Back Draft – Fire damage with ¼ damage recoil.

Chivalry: Nurse - Heals self and allies of ailments and HP, Defend – Incresses the weapon defense and magic resistance, Cover – Takes the hit for a designated ally, Parley – Requests a single opponent to flee, Saint Cross – Holy damage to surrounding opponents, Holy Blade – Holy damage to single opponent, Sanctify – Sends the undead and unsent, War Cry – Raises users and allies resilience.

Kyoshiro Takeda: Hazel colored hair in a straight short haircut. Has cobalt blue eyes but wears black goggles over them. His original clothes are the Zanarkand Abes uniform modified with a black formfitting sleeveless shirt with the Z logo on the chest and studded gloves and boots.

Status: LV. 13

HP – 1,250

MP – 119

ATK – 179

DFS – 120

SPD - 175

Equipment: Weapon: Defender -Frills are for dresses, not swords. A practical sword for practical swordsman.

Armor: None

Accessory: Angel's Ring

Skills: Overdrive – Holy Division

Chivalry: Nurse, Defend, Cover.

Ayame Tenshi: Dark auburn hair in a straight mid back length hair. Has crimson eyes that appears to radiate malice, thus the reason that she wears black one-way goggles. Her blitz uniform was modified so the logo glimmered from the stitches overlapping the logo.

Status: LV. 13

HP – 1,783

MP – 204

ATK – 210

DFS – 175

SPD – 200

Equipment: Weapon: None

Armor: None

Accessory: Angel's Ring

Skills: Beast Speech: Can convince a fiend into allying it self to you as long as you are stronger or equal to its level. (Stronger you are the greater your chances) Not much is know for this ability.

Joseph: Has black hair in a crew cut hairstyle. Eyes are brown. Wears the standard blitz with shin and forearm guards and full gloves.

Status: Lv. 17

HP – 2,174

MP – 89

ATK – 276

DFS – 178

SPD – 376

Epuipment: Weapon – Brass knuckle trench knives

Armor – none

Accessory – Angel's Ring

Skills: Steal Gil, Steal item.

Ninjutsu - Throw – Throws any weapon (The heavier and larger it is the more damage, but lesser accuracy. The reverse for lighter weapons), Wood Veil – deals damage and immobilizes the opponent.

Andre`: Has dark brown hair in a crew cut. Has brown eyes. Has a tattoo of a forge hammer and an anvil. Wears standard uniform with shin and forearm guards with fingerless gloves.

Status: Lv. 15

HP – 2,310

MP – 110

ATK – 210

DFS – 239

SPD – 173

Equipment: Weapon: Twin Pistols

Armor – none

Accessory – Angel's Ring

Skills: Overdrive: Trigger Happy – Continuously fires gun as fast as possible in a ten-twenty second time span.

Gunplay: Potshot – Damage one enemy, Cheap Shot – Damage on enemy regardless of their defense, Quarter Pounder – Reduces on enemies HP by 1/4, Burst Shot – Critically damages one enemy, Table-turner – Deals greater damage to enemies with higher defense, Scattershot – Damage all enemies, Scatterburst critically damages all enemies.

Reno

: Has light silver hair in a straight ponytail. Has silver eyes. Wears standard blitz uniform under a brown trench coat.

Status: Lv. 16

HP – 1,346

MP – 170

ATK – 176

DFS – 157

SPD – 125

Equipment: Weapon: Kusarigama

Armor: none

Accessory: Angel's Ring

Skills: Overdrive – Mix, Alchemy, Reconstruction

Steal: Gill, Item, Weapon.

Alchemy: Double Potion – Combines two items used for aid and mixes the affects together or doubles the potency.

Tinker: Recreation – Remakes any machina as long as the parts are present, Breakdown – Deconstructs any current machina to salvage all parts and learns how to recreate it.

Sakaki Cronos: Black short hair that is blown back. Has amethyst eyes. Wears standard uniform with bandage wrappings on his arms and legs.

Status: Lv. 17

HP – 2,673

MP – 125

ATK – 362

DFS – 297

SPD – 220

Equipment: Weapon: Battle Bamboo staff

Armor: none

Accessory: Angel's Ring

Skills Overdrive: Alpha's Strike

Martial Arts: Pummel – Strikes opponent multiple times, Inner Focus – Recovers HP and heals status ailments.

Savagery: Hone Senses – Raises critical hit chances, Inner Calm – Raises chances of evading attacks.

Saiga Hatten: Has blond hair spiked back. Golden eyes. Standard uniform only in games, but wears weighted metal arm and shin guards of field.

Status: Lv. 18

HP – 2,273

MP – 2,169

ATK – 153

DFS – 178

SPD – 210

Equipment: Weapon: Sage Crosier

Armor: Geomancer's Robe

Accessory: Angels Ring

Skills: Green Magick: Tranq – Increases ally's Accuracy

White Magick: Cure – Minor HP healing, Esuna – Heals status ailments.

Black Magick: Fire, Blizzard, Lightning.

Illusion Magick: Prominence – Fire Damage to all opponents.

High Magick: Magick Frenzy – Casts an offensive spell after dealing damage to opponent.

Red Magick: Protect – weapon defense, Shell – magical resistance

Blue Magick: Learn – learns the fiends way of fighting.

Kishikami Noubuda: Has black straight hair going into a loose ponytail down past his shoulders. Has black eyes. Prefers to wear formal traditional clothing's when off field.

Status: Lv. 17

HP – 2,368

MP - 523

ATK - 437

DFS - 362

SPD - 251

Equipment: Weapons:Heavy Black Iron Bass Guitar and Dagger Microphone

Armor: None

Accessory: Angel's Ring

Skill: Overdrive: Sirens Prelude.

Song: Mother's song of Lull' – Puts all enemies to sleep, Amore Allure – Makes enemies either confused or in love.

Music: Symphony of Rage – makes enemies berserk and confused, Bass of Strength – Increases allies attack and defense.

Tidus Raynegale: Same as game version.

Status: Lv. 14

HP – 1,783

MP - 362

ATK - 258

DFS - 178

SPD – 277

Equipment: Weapon: Warrior's Sword – A gift from Jecht.

Armor: None

Accessory: Angels Ring

Skill: Overdeive: Spiral Cut

Swordplay: Cheer – Increases allies strength and defense, Flee – makes the party escape from the confrontation, Provoke – Causes berserk and draws the attention of opponent to the user.


End file.
